Siblings of Snow and Ice
by spitfire1997
Summary: Snow mage Aria Fullbuster has been having weird dream about her brother escaping Deliora attack on her home town. When her master reveals a stunning secret, she questions everything she thought she new.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. This is going to mainly center around my OC's Max and Aria. The Guild mentioned is one of my friends made up guilds for his fanfiction.

 **Spitefire1997 doesn't own Fairy Tail, just her oc's. Hiro Mashima owns all. If I did, Sting and Lucy would be a couple.**

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guide that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Phoenix Wing!

Chapter 1: Memories Long Forgotten

"Slow down Aria. We don't have to meet the client till tomorrow. We can take our time," Max yelled at his snow slinging companion. "Geez does she ever listen."

Aria was running at full speed towards the train station.

"You know what Master says. It better to be early than late," the Snow Mage yelled back to her companion. She heard a flutter of wings. She looked up to see her best friend and teammate take flight. In less than a minute, the pair made it to the train station.

"Two tickets to Hargeon town please." They both said. They looked at each other and glared. Aria and Max have the habit of speaking the same thing at the same time. Master Isten said it was because they were destined to be together. They sorely doubted that.

"The train is just about to leave, so i would hurry if i were you," the ticket guy said. The two looked at each other and bolted to the train.

They got situated on the train as it started to move. Aria fell asleep almost immediately. Max took the opportunity to look at his companion. Aria had chin length, black hair that was always messy. The girl wore very little. Her magic was based on her body temperature. The colder she was, the stronger her magic. She wore a cut off tank-top that ended right before her belly button, showing off her well-toned stomach and purple guild mark; black cutoff shorts and black knee high boots. He, unlike his companion, wasn't much to look at. His hair was an unnatural shade of orange (Aria had insisted on coloring his tips bright green). He wore an unbuttoned white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a black t-shirt with black jeans and boots. He had a requip sword strapped to his back. Aria always said he was a good looking guy, but he was always over-looked by the girls in his guild, even Aria. Turning away from his thoughts, he too decided to get a well-deserved nap.

Aria awoke a couple minutes later in a cold sweat. She had that dream again. The dream was about her past. Seven years ago, the demon Deliora, killed everyone in her village, including her father, mother, and older brother. She lately had been having these dreams lately. She hoped it wasn't a sign of worse to come.


	2. Galuna Island

Hey guy… I'm back. I would like to thank Pizzafan123 for being my first review. As always… I do not own fairy tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. I only own Max, Aria, And the Characters in Phoenix wing. Phoenix Wing Belongs to my Friend Jazzar23

Chapter Two: Galuna Island

After the pair got off the train and went in search of a boat to Galuna Island. They approached a man who was standing in front of a boat.

" Excuse us, but could you give us a ride to Galuna Island," Aria asked the man.

"Sure thing kids." the boatman told them to hop on. A couple minutes passed before he spoke again.

" Can I ask why you are going to Galuna Island."

" We are mages from Phoenix Wing. They sent us a job request… so here we are," Max replied.

" A couple of years ago, I drove three mages to Galuna Island to do the same job. I hope you two can do a better job than they did."

We arrived at the island in 30 minutes and thanked the man. We made our way to the village pondering what kind of terrifying monster was terrorizing the people of Galuna Island. We arrived at the village to see a huge gate.

"Ummm Hello, is anyone home," Max yelled. Aria smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't shout. If you do that, they won't open it," Aria told him.

"Who goes there." A voice yelled from the other side of the gate.

" We are mages from Phoenix Wing, responding to the job you posted at the guild," Aria called to the voice.

The duo jumped back as the gate started to come down. On the other side they saw a small, old man, who looked at them expectedly.

" I hope you two do a better job than the last ones."

The man lead Aria and Max to the center of the village. The village was small. Everyone was able to fit in the tiny town square.

" Everyone, these mages have come to rid us of our most terrifying enemy," the little man said, who they had taken to be the chief.

" What does this monster look like," Aria asked the chief.

" He is a terrifying monster who sits in our skies until morning, waiting for a victim to claim."

"Ok, I asked what it looks like."

" He looks like that." the Chief points to the sky and Aria see's that it's starting to get dark. And then it hits her.

"It's the moon, isn't it."

" Yes, you must destroy it."

" Max, can I talk to you for a minute," Aria asked. She grabbed Max by the front of his shirt and dragged him away from the group.

" Max, we can't destroy the moon." She told him.

" Well duhh, I know that," He replied. They went to return to the group to decline the job, when they saw a new face in the crowed. He saw us and started to come over.

" hello, Im Lyon Vastia. Im sorry for you having to come all the way here. May i ask your name and what guild you are from."

" Im Max Greenaway, this is my partner Aria Fullbuster. We are from…"

" Wait did you say Fullbuster." He looked surprised.

"Yes. Why do you ask."

" I know an ice mage with the last name Fullbuster. Could you possibly be related to him."

"Doubtfully," Aria told him, "All of my family died when Deliora attacked my village."

Lyon seemed to ponder what Aria had told him.

"Well anyway; we can't destroy the moon...so… we might as well go home," Max said. We thanked Lyon and headed back to the docks.

"How are you going to get back to the mainland," Lyon asked.

" We have our ways." And with that, Lyon watched the boy, Max, sprout wings like an Exceed; and Aria froze the water. Max took to the air while Aria ran across the sea.


	3. What really Happened

Sorry for making this chapter so short. I Promise the next one will be longer. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: What Really Happened

Max and Aria boarded the train to Sakura town, lost in deep thought.

Aria was thinking about how the boatman asked if she had a sibling in Fairy Tail, and how Lyon had asked if she new His friend who had the last name of Fullbuster. She had said no to both of these; but now she wasn't so sure.

" Hey Max,"

" Yeah"

" Do you think master would have told me if my brother was alive?"

" I honestly don't Know. Master has many secrets… but if he knew, he should have told you."

" Im going to ask him when we get back."

When they returned to the Guild, they realized that they would have very little time to ask the master anything. He had a heart attack and was fading fast. The duo ran towards him, desperate to ask him the crucial question.

"Master! I need to ask you a question. Please don't die yet."

" Hurry Aria, he is fading fast hurry."

" Master… is my brother alive, and is he in Fairy Tail?"

The master looked at me with sad eyes and slowly nodded yes.

" His...is… Gray" With that he closed his eyes and never opened them again.

Aria looked at me stunned. After all this time, she could finally see her brother… and she wouldn't have to die to do so. Even in this sad time, she couldn't help but smile

" Max… he is alive. My brother is alive. Oh My God. he must think im dead. I have to find him."

" Don't worry Aria, we will. Right after we pay our respects to Master."

Two days later, the Guild gathered in the cementary. The ceremony was beautiful. White and purple flowers decorated the casket. They watched as they slowly lowered the old man into the earth.

" We leave tomorrow," Aria told Max.

" We will find your brother Aria… I promise."

Across the country; A young man looked up at the sky.

" Something wrong Gray?" His red-headed companion asked.

" Nothing… I just have a feeling that everything is going to change."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello All. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. This is going to mainly center around my OC's Max and Aria. The Guild mentioned is one of my friends made up guilds for his fanfiction.

 **Spitefire1997 doesn't own Fairy Tail, just her oc's. Hiro Mashima owns all. If I did, Sting and Lucy would be a couple.**

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guide that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Phoenix Wing!

Chapter 1: Memories Long Forgotten

"Slow down Aria. We don't have to meet the client till tomorrow. We can take our time," Max yelled at his snow slinging companion. "Geez does she ever listen."

Aria was running at full speed towards the train station.

"You know what Master says. It better to be early than late," the Snow Mage yelled back to her companion. She heard a flutter of wings. She looked up to see her best friend and teammate take flight. In less than a minute, the pair made it to the train station.

"Two tickets to Hargeon town please." They both said. They looked at each other and glared. Aria and Max have the habit of speaking the same thing at the same time. Master Isten said it was because they were destined to be together. They sorely doubted that.

"The train is just about to leave, so i would hurry if i were you," the ticket guy said. The two looked at each other and bolted to the train.

They got situated on the train as it started to move. Aria fell asleep almost immediately. Max took the opportunity to look at his companion. Aria had chin length, black hair that was always messy. The girl wore very little. Her magic was based on her body temperature. The colder she was, the stronger her magic. She wore a cut off tank-top that ended right before her belly button, showing off her well-toned stomach and purple guild mark; black cutoff shorts and black knee high boots. He, unlike his companion, wasn't much to look at. His hair was an unnatural shade of orange (Aria had insisted on coloring his tips bright green). He wore an unbuttoned white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a black t-shirt with black jeans and boots. He had a requip sword strapped to his back. Aria always said he was a good looking guy, but he was always over-looked by the girls in his guild, even Aria. Turning away from his thoughts, he too decided to get a well-deserved nap.

Aria awoke a couple minutes later in a cold sweat. She had that dream again. The dream was about her past. Seven years ago, the demon Deliora, killed everyone in her village, including her father, mother, and older brother. She lately had been having these dreams lately. She hoped it wasn't a sign of worse to come.


	5. The Grand Magic Games

Chapter 5 The Grand Magic Games (Takes place after time skip)

Max and Aria were waiting at the Era Train Station for the rest of their team. The new master, whose name escaped Aria's mind, had sent the duo a letter telling them that he wanted them and three others to compete in the Grand Magic Games. Aria was currently scanning the crowd when her eyes fell upon a familiar mage.

"Lyon!" Aria ran over to the ice mage with Max on her tail. The two had stayed in touched with the older ice mage. Lyon had found the duo to inform them about the disappearance of most of the Fairy Tail mages. Aria and Max had went to Fairy Tail to offer their help to the remaining mages. To say they agreed was an understatement. Between helping the guild and searching for the others, they had been busy. When the missing mages returned, they headed to Era to compete in the Grand Magic Games.

"Hey you two. Are you here to compete."

"Yup. We are going to rock the games," Aria told lyon excitedly. Lyon sighed. In the few short years he had known Aria, he had come to realize that she had just as much energy as Natsu.

"Who are you two waiting on?"

"Three others from our guild. Their names are Jax, Thea, and James. Jax can control fire. Just not like Natsu. Thea is a requip specialist like Max, but she uses a bow and arrows. And James is also a requip specialist, but he uses guns." Aria said. While she said this Max scanned the crowd. He spotted the three and waved them over.

"Hey guys. We want you to meet Lyon. He has been helping us search for Aria's brother. Lyon, this is Jax, Thea, and James." They all shook hands and left for the arena.

It didn't take long to find their spot. All of the guilds had designated spots set up around the arena that gave them an unobscured view of the battles. They had only been up there for a few minutes when Max heard Aria gasp.

"What's wrong Aria?"

"Its him." Max turned quickly around. In the alcove to their right was Fairy Tail. Leaning against the railing was none other than Aria's missing brother Gray. He looked about two years older than Aria. They had the same dark hair and gray eyes. Max could tell that the young man had been through hell the last couple of years. He had this tired aura to him. Max noted the scar above his left eye.

"Oh Max, what if I have to fight him."

"The odds of you having to fight him are slim. But it is random draw so their is the possibility. At least you two are in the same class." The last time Aria and Max went back to their guild, Aria had been given an A class ranking. Max was know a high B class.

"But he is probably so much stronger than I am."

"Gray and Lyon are in the same class. If you can beat Lyon, you can beat him."

"Welcome everyone to the Grand Magic Games. This year we are welcoming Back the Mages from Fairy Tail… who hope to take back their spot as the number one guild. And we also welcome… for their first time. Phoenix Wing." The announcer said into the mic. Gray studied the new team. He had noticed earlier that they were watching him. There were five mages, but the two that stood out to him the most were the boy with the odd hair and the girl with the black hair. The boy had a large sword strapped to his back. He looked about seventeen. He was wearing normal looking clothes.. but his hair was just, well, weird. It was orange and green. The girl on the other hand at least looked normal. She looked about sixteen,wore very revealing clothing and kept looking at him. He didn't know if she was sad or happy. He was shook out of his thought by the announcer.

"Today's first match will be between Hibiki Lates and Aria Fullbuster." At the sound of that last name, Gray swirled around. Aria Fullbuster. That was his sister's name… but it couldn't be. She died the night Deliora attacked. Did she. Could she really be alive. He looked at Erza. Erza knew that Gray used to have a sister, but she just couldn't believe it. They watched as the girl made her way onto the areas floor. Erza had to admit that she looked like Gray, with her short black hair and dark blue eyes.

Back on in the arena. Aria and Hibiki stared at each other with smirks. Aria had met the archive mage once before while they were searching for the fairy tail mages.

"You might as well give up now Hibiki, because you will lose."

"We will just have to see about that." With that the two charged at each other, engaging at an extensive hand to hand fight. It lasted about 5 minutes before the two broke apart. Hibiki was already panting. Aria on the other hand looked fine.

"Let take it up a notch." With that Aria unleashed a powerful spell. "SNOW MAKE: FROZEN TUNDRA. The temperature immediately dropped. Hibiki felt something crawling up his legs, so he looked down. Frost was quickly crawling up his legs. Aria saw a moment of panic spread across Hibiki's face.

" I won't lose that easily Ari." Aria smiled at the affectionate nickname some of the other mages had given her. Aria was lost in this thought when she saw screens pop up if front of her. The screens exploded, sending her flying backwards. She landed on the ground with a groan.

Back in the stands, Gray winced as he watched the snow mage get thrown backwards. Gray refused to believe that she was his sister until he had proof.

Max wasn't really watching the match. He was more or less studying Gray. He knew that Gray may be a little apprehensive about believing that his sister was still alive.

"Hey Jax, I'll be back in a minute." Max looked over at where Gray was standing and waited for him to look over at him.

Gray felt someone watching him. He looked around and saw the Phoenix Wing guy with the weird hair watching him. The guy nodded his head towards the hallway, becoming Gray to follow him. Gray complied. Eager to get answers.


End file.
